Love and War
by Shimmerbreeze
Summary: Set after The Promised Day, Roy has finally reached the top, and in doing so married Riza. Now they are expecting their first child. But with a new war looming around the corner, will Roy even be able to meet his new son? Rated T for language. Not sure if angst is right genre...


**_It Will Be Me_ **

**Song: How To Save A Life**

**A/N: (6/15/13) I'm going through and correcting spelling mistakes and inventing a new country for them to "be at war with" cause I happe to be partial to Xing. **

**Chapter 1: Maes**

* * *

_**Riza's POV**_

The minute Roy and I found out that our first child was going to be a boy we knew what his name would be. Maes. Neither of us was going to forget Roy's best friend anytime soon. The man was blatant and annoying, but he kept Roy sane when even I couldn't. It was an honor to name our first child after him. However, I might have a heart attack if my son acts like that man, then again, I would have a heart attack if my son acts like his father as well.

"Riza," Roy said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked looking up and blinking. God I was so scatter brained lately. I blamed it on the pregnancy. He chuckled softly and took my hand.

"Are you really okay with naming him Maes?" He asked me. "You didn't really like the man."

"I didn't have the patience for him," I corrected Roy. "Of course I'm sure. I could think of nothing better to name him." I said laying my hand on my stomach, Roy's was soon covering mine. I smiled up at him. The minute he became Fuhrer, he had done away with that stupid Non-Fraternization law. Resulting in him asking me to marry him. Five months after our wedding, here we are.

* * *

_**Roy's POV**_

I was content, happy almost. I'd be completely happy if I knew I was going to be having a child in a world of peace. As it was, I was still making amends and protecting the borders from the previous owner of my position. But Riza was happy and I could see that, and that was enough for me. Though I'd practically had to ban her from ever stepping foot inside Headquarters again. Only now was she taking leave from work, she'd fought me tooth and nail to stay. She insisted that Havoc and the others couldn't protect me as well as she could...She's probably right.

I stood up from the couch where we were sitting and pulled Riza up as well. "Come on, let's get some sleep. I have meetings with the council in the morning." I said. Those damn meetings are the only ones I go to, and it's out of fear of losing the position I almost died for on several occasions.

"You actually work now?" Riza asked me while she yawned.

"You tell jokes now?" I said teasingly, earning a soft punch in the arm. Any other time that would have been hard enough to bruise, I was starting to like her being pregnant. I got away with more things now than I ever did, but sh, let's not let her find that out.

"Very funny," she said laying down carefully. I smiled as I crawled into bed beside her and pulled her back into my arms.

"I love you Riza." I whispered softly into her ear.

"I love you too Roy." The reply was soft, she was already almost asleep. Course then again, she was always an easy and heavy sleeper. I sighed softly as I settled into a deeper sleep.

* * *

**_Still Roy's POV_**

When I got up the next morning, Riza was still sleeping so I crept around getting ready as quietly as I possibly could. Apparently it wasn't good enough. When I came out of the bathroom, Riza was sitting on the living room couch blinking sleep from her eyes.

"You know you can sleep longer now." I said leaning over to kiss her.

"Old habbit," She said smiling. Yeah, years of having to wake up early to be at headquarters would set a habbit up for anybody. I smiled at her as I grabbed my jacket.

"I'll see you when I get home tonight." I said softly putting my jacket on. "Go on back to bed. I'll take Hayate with me so that he won't wake you."

"I'm fine with keeping Hayate. Really, it's no bother." Damn that woman and her dog. I sighed, I wouldn't win this fight and I knew it.

"Okay," I said opening the door.

"Roy!" I turned to find Riza trying to get up. I hurried over to help her up.

"Hey now, you know you aren't supposed to do that." I scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry. I wanted to hug you and tell you to have a nice day." There was no masking the envy and longing in her voice. I saw a calculating look enter her eyes as well.

"No," I said looking away. "Whatever it is you are planning, no." She sighed and leaned against me.

"Roy, you know its killing me to sit around and do nothing." Riza said looking up at me with pleading eyes. I groaned, I hated it when she got like this. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"You know you can't go in, you'd be too tempted to do something you cannot right now." I said smoothing her bangs back from her face. My poor, sweet Riza. She was so used to field work and keeping us boys in line in the office. Now, she was stuck wandering around at home, doing nothing. Heck even Hayate can fend for himself.

"Just today?" She asked.

"Why are you being so difficult today?" I groaned. It was so hard to say no.

"Why are you being so admant about it?" She countered. 'Fine,' I thought.

"Just for a little while," I said giving in. Her eyes lit up and she hurried (waddled) to our bedroom as fast as she could to change. I glanced at the clock and winced. I'd be almost ten minutes late for my meeting with the council by the time we got to head quarters. Damn me and my heart.

"Okay, I'm ready," Riza said coming from the bedroom with Hayate at her heels.

"Dog, you stay." I said rolling my eyes. Ever since Riza got pregnant that dog has followed her everywhere. Literally! Even to the bathroom.

"Be nice to him," Riza said rolling her eyes as she opened the door.

"Eager much?" I asked as I helped her down the steps and into the car.

"Very," She said. Indeed she did look eager. Too eager, did she really miss work that bad? I smiled over at her and shook my head while I was driving. It was about a fifteen minute drive to Central Headquarters and the drive seemed even shorter with Riza here.

* * *

**_Riza's POV_**

It felt so good being back at headquarters. This was home to me, here with all the activity going on. Roy touched my shoulder and I turned around to face him.

"I have the council meeting to get to love, don't strain yourself." He said kissing me before hurrying off. I smiled after him and worked my way towards Roy's office, where I knew for a fact the others would be lounging around until Roy was out of his meeting. I nodded and said about a million thank yous as people congratulated me.

I stopped outside the door of Roy's office and smiled a bit. Oh wouldn't the boys be surprised, and I myself wouldn't be surprised if Rebecca wound up being in here as well, fawning over Havoc. I pushed the doors open and for a moment, the famous "Mustang Unit" stared at me like deer caught in the headlights. Havoc was sitting in a chair with Rebecca in his lap, Fuery and Breda were fighting over some electronic device, and Falman was sleeping on the table.

It took about two seconds for them to process what they were seeing before they scrambled into action. Havoc shoved Rebecca off into the floor, causing a loud protest. Fuery and Breda dropped what they were fighting over and got themselves seated in desks. Falman... he was still oblivious and asleep on the table. I walked by and made sure to slam my hand down near his head. He bolted up and looked around. I had to hand it to him, he only paled a bit before getting off the table and into a chair.

"Hello Lieutenant Mustang!" They chorused. Well, except Rebecca. She squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Becca, can't breath." I said laughing.

"Sorry," she breathed letting me go. "So?" She said grinning widely. "Is it a boy or a girl?!" Rebecca clapped her hands together and looked at me expectantly.

"A boy," I said smiling, and then laughing as Rebecca jumped around and claimed she was going to be the best Auntie ever. Regardless to the fact that we weren't related, she insisted that I have the baby,no, Maes, call her Auntie when he was old enough to call her anything. Roy had suggested a much dirtier word that started with a B.

"Congrats to you and Mustang," Havoc said. "So was the point of this visit just to scare the piss out of us or what?" He asked. "Wait, does the Fuhrer even know you are here? He told us that he was keeping you away from here." He smirked, "so, did you stage a jail break?" Havoc started laughing.

"No Havoc, I did not. Sorry to burst your fantasys." I snapped. "I was able to convince Roy to let me come with him today. It gets boring sitting at home alone all you day you know." I sat down behind Roy's desk. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm an invalid."

"Yeah yeah," Havoc muttered looking down at the work he was supposed to be doing. Suddenly, it seemed like a lightbulb went off in his head. A sly grin slowly spread across his face. I narrowed my eyes at him suspicously. That grin could mean nothing good.

"What are you thinking Havoc," Fuery and I spoke at the same time. I looked at the timid man and grinned. Trust Fuery to think along the same lines as me.

"If you're pregnant then you can't get worked up, right?" Havoc said.

"Right." I said.

"Good, then I can sit here and not do this paperwork safely." He said leaning back in his chair and smiling at me widely. The image of a cat who successfully cornered a mouse came to mind. I fumed quietly and crossed my arms, that ass. I saw Rebecca sneaking around the room and fought to keep my eyes on the door. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as my closest friend pull out her pistol and nonchalantly aim at one of the chair legs on Havoc's chair. I heard the shot and saw Havoc fall. A second later he leaped up and looked at me. I shook my head.

"No gun, Roy took all of mine." I said chuckling, though this was true. Roy had taken all of my guns away from me about two weeks ago.

"Rebecca?" Havoc asked spinning around with an incredulous look on his face. She shrugged and put the gun back in its holster.

"Don't mess with Riza." She said simply. A soldier came running into the room.

"I heard a shot is everything okay?" He asked looking around.

"Sorry, Second Lieutenant Catalina saw a rat and shot at it." I said keeping a straight face.

"Oh, Lieutenant Mustang, I wasn't aware that you were here. So sorry for interupting." The soldier saluted and backed out, closing the doors behind him.

"Rat my ass." Havoc mumbled dragging a new chair to his desk.

"Come now Havoc, it was a compliment. She could have said a cockroach." Rebecca said punching him in the arm.

The small talk and banter continued for the better part of an hour. I sighed contently, I was so happy being back here. This was my family of misfits for sure. This, this was rutine for us. Well, minus the chair shootings. We joked, poked fun, and laughed at or with each other. When Roy returned from his meeting however, the atmosphere turned... angsty.

"Those damn idiots," He growled slamming the door behind him. We all jumped and looked at Roy with wide eyes. Even on a bad day, it wasn't usual for Roy to look this angry. He looked up and locked eyes with me and I watched his expression soften a bit.

"Bad meeting boss?" Breda asked. Roy snorted and walked over to me.

"You could say that," he said helping me out of his chair. He sat down then pulled me into his lap. "They want to start a war with Copa." He said suddenly. The room went quiet. The implements in that one comment was clear. The war would start soon. I would not be going, and Roy would. I would be left behind. I closed my eyes. Why?

"I've managed to stall their judgment for now," Roy said rubbing my back. I must have tensed. "But I can only hold them off for so long." Silence, another war meant more losses. And just who would we lose this time? Rebecca was the one to break the silence.

"Riza, I forgot to ask." She said quietly not looking at anyone, but at the ground. "Do you guys know what you're naming the baby?" I smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Yeah we do." I said looking up at Roy, he smiled and nodded at me to go on. "Maes. Maes Hunter."

* * *

**~Hiya guys! Yayyyyyy I'm just stunned by my adorableness in this story. So totally OOc in VERY MANY places, but maybe you'll forgive me? =^.^= Please? Anyway. I just love this being my first FMA/FMAB Royai story. Of course I have two others in the works (Both Royai). both are more serious and IC than this one. But I've been working on this one for you all for the last two days. And I really hope you like it! Arigato, please review! Alos, Cope is a made up country just used for this story. IT IS NOT IN THE ACTUAL FMA/FMAB. **

**P.S. I need a different name for this story, if you have any suggestions, please let me know.**

_***Shimmerz***_


End file.
